It is Written in The Stars
by OrchidLurver
Summary: Another new chapter up! Chapt. 7. LF Rev/Carth also LF Exile/Atton. Takes place after KOTOR2. What happens when Revan returns from the Unknown Regions? Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Departure

_This is my first ever KOTOR fan fic. It's basically my view on what would have happened when Revan left for Regions Unknown. This is a Fem light Rev/Carth fic. So if you're not into that they yeah...Please RR and enjoy._

_**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the Star Wars Characters. _

**Chapter 1 : The Departure**

_It had been only a few months since the destruction of the Star Forge. Word had spread quickly through the galaxy of the defeat of the Dark Lord Malak. The remaining followers of the Sith were scattered now, still numerous but yet dwindling. They had turned on one another, fighting for the supreme position of power. It started on Korriban and echoed through the galaxy. _

_The Republic was given strick orders to find the remaining Sith followers. Those who would not cooperate and go peacufully were destroyed. There were many that surrendered, there were many that parrished, strangely enough there were many that simply disappeared. Most of these Sith fled for refuge on the far stretches of parts unknown. Being that these routes have never been charted, the Republic ended their search for the remaining Sith, deeming it to dangerous to search the unknown regions._

How different the stars can look when one actually has a chance to stare at them. They sparkle, like little drops of moisture, resting on a leaf from the morning mist on Kashyyyk. Once the Dark Lord Revan, Keira stood relaxed, gazing out from a window on one of the Republics capital ships. They were heading to Telos, all of the Republic fleet were. With the disappearance of the Sith, the Republic had to decide what their next priority had to be. Keira knew what that priority should be, but not too many people in the Republic agreed with her. In a way they were right, and she knew it. The council was in shambles, the Republic was barely alive and the support of the people was at a low.

Keira knew exactly what she had to do. She had no other choice, she never had any other choice.

One by one they show up. She had sent word to those that had accompanied her through her search of the Star Forge, and had instructed them to meet her here. They all look so different to her now, so full of wisdom. Each of them had grown in their own way during their time with her. How she loved them.

Smiling at them lightly she begins to speak.

"I am more then certain you all know why I've asked you to be here. However, my asking you to be here has nothing to do with asking any of you to accompany me on this journey I must take. Although, I know you would all leave with me with ought a moment of hesitation. I can honestly say, that I will miss each and everyone of you very much. You are all very dear to me."

She had expected protest against this, but there was none. Not a sign of disbelief, not even any expressions of shock had appeared on any of their faces. In truth, the shock was her own.

"You do realize that we have expected this from you for sometime now, don't you?"

Jolee Bindo, a man of great knowledge and apparently of great fore site.

"And of course we know that it's pointless arguering with you...well basically because you're right."

Still in shock herself, Keira studied the old mans face as he spoke to her gently.

"I'm...I'm right?"

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a coarse of action I would have chosen, but your plan does have a twinkle of common sense to it. If anything is to be rebuilt or is to survive...well I guess having the Sith still running around won't help much will it?"

"No it wouldn't."

"My only question to you my dear, is have you told him yet?"

"Yes...I mean no, but I'm positive he knows."

"Yes, yes of course he does."

"You will check in on him from time to time..."

"Now, now. He's a grown man and he can very well...yes...Of course my dear."

She can't help but hug this old man she had come to love as a father. She knows that Jolee will be true to his words and for that she is grateful.

"Ok. On to business. I have gathered you all here for a very good reason. I actually have very important missions...what am I saying? They are more like requests. I have things in mind that I need each of you to do in order to help the galaxy, the Republic and me."

Keira eyes them all with a pleading look. How vulnerable and desperate she must look to them, but it's the truth. With ought their help her mission would fail and all would be lost.

" Canderous..." she began.

"I need you to rebuild the Mandolorians. I need you to gather them and reclaim the honor they once had. If there is going to be anyone that can help the Republic in a time of need, it will be the Mandolorians. I need to know that the Republic will have them at their side. And I can't leave knowing..."

Canderous, the man of grate pride, had always had a place in her heart. He had given her the strength she needed to keep going. If he could change his ways, certainly he could help others find their path to honor and peace as well. This man had always been so complex to her, but none of that mattered. He had a dedication to truth and honor that was only out matched by the size of his heart, although he might not want to admit.

"You have my word. I will restore the Mandolorians. When the Republic is in need, we will be their to answer their call. Revan, you have taught me that battle is not the only way to gain honor. Although, it's very high up there on my list, I understand that honoring a promise is just as great. The Mandolorians will be proud to serve side by side with the Republic."

"Thank-you."

Taking slow almost motionless steps, Keira made her way to Juhani. The most brave and fierce soul she has ever met. The cruelties in life that this Cathar had suffered had only made her stronger with the Force. She was so proud of Juhani. Seeing her transform from a servant of the Dark side to a devoted follower of the Light, gave her so much hope for the future, she didn't think she could ever find the words to explain it to her.

"Juhani, my friend."

Keira moves closer and raises her hands to Juhani's shoulders, in a gesture to prove her trust and admiration for the young Cathar.

"I have a very important task for you."

"Of course. Whatever you ask of me."

"I need you to rebuild the council. In time, people connected to the Force will come to you. I need you to show them the way of the Light."

"But...I...why do you ask this of me?"

"Because Juhani, you have experienced the Dark side. You need to show people how easy it is to fall, how easy it is to be tempted. With your experience, people will learn and they will teach others. I will send more students to you, I know I will find some on the way. I can hear them, like small echoes in the Force."

Keira closes her eyes and smiles warmly.

"Can't you hear them?"

"No. I cannot...does this mean?"

"Don't worry Juhani, in time you will. They will seek you out. Please I believe in you, I need you to do this."

Juhani's face brightens and her worries slowly begin to leave her. Yes, she can do this! Why else would Revan ask this of her? She would accept this task and she would succeed!

Straightening her back, Juhani faces Keira with a smile of determination. " Of course. I will accept this task. I will not fail you."

"I know you won't."

Keira gives her friends shoulders a light squeeze and makes her way over to Zaalbar, her wookie body guard.

"Don't worry, I have an important task for you as well."

The wookie lets out a moan of relief. He had always been very found of Keira right from the moment when she surprised everyone with being able to understand his dialect. Zaalbar knows that what she was about to ask him would mean that he wouldn't be able to continue to serve his life debt, but that in many ways that he would still be honoring his promise.

"I need to you to govern your people. They need a good leader and one who has seen the galaxy for what it really is. They need allies. You need to help them contact and side with the Republic. This will grant your people safety and offer your world its independance once more. You have to help rid the laws of slavery. Can you do that for me?"

_"A noble task indeed. Not only will this help you and your mission, but it will help my people. I hope that I am able to convince the senet that the laws need to be changed. However, my life debt..."_

"Zaalbar, don't worry I will be back in time for you to continue honoring your life debt, but for now, this is of greater importance. I'm sure your people will understand the circumstances. Insure them that I have not released you from this debt."

_"I hope this works. My people should see the honor in what I have to do and they may approve."_

"Concidering all you have done for them, I'm sure they can make an acceptation."

Glancing over her shoulder, Keira notices that Mission is over by the window, gazing at the stars. How she admires this young Twi'lek. There's a strength in her and a will to survive that Keira has never seen in anyone else. So wise beyond her years.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Hmmm...Yeah, I guess. Why...why can't you stay? Why can't we go? I mean...heh...we've been in danger and in countless battles. Does this have to do with us not being jedi or something? You've seen me, I'm real good with a vibro sword or a blaster..."

"Mission. Listen. It has nothing to do with your abilities. If I bring people with me I care about, that I love. It puts me in danger, and gives the enemy an advantage. I can't and will not give them that kind of edge. I will not let you become some kind of tool for anyone to use against me. I couldn't live with myself if anything..."

"Oh. I guess...I just never thought of it like that. I mean ..."

"I'm not like Griff. I know you feel like I'm leaving you behind. I'm not. I will come back for you. I promise."

"I believe you, Keira. You have never broken a promise the entire time we've been with you. I know you will keep your word. Just...just don't be gone too long..."

"I will try. That however, I can't promise."

Missions eyes begin to moisten. She knows very well that Keira could be gone for a very long time and that they might not hear from her that entire time. However, she has something that will keep her going for no matter how long that might be, a Promise.

"But I will come back for you, I promise."

Rubbing her thumbs gently under the Twi'lek moistened eyes, Keira smiles reassuringly.

"Now, I have an account set up for you. The Republic was very generous, even though I refused their reward, they put it in an account for me. I gave orders that you and Carth are the only ones to have access to it. Now it's your turn to make me a promise."

The young girls eyes widen in wonder.

"I want you to go to school."

"Uh...school...Come on you've got to be..."

"Listen, you need to go to school. I need you to. I want you to study law and religions and languages. You are very bright. I imagine you are more intelligent then you know. I want you to become my voice at the Senate. I need someone there that I will be able to trust. You've seen injustice first hand, you've seen cruelties and slavery. I need you to get interested in politics. I know it doesn't seem like much, but..."

"I'll do it."

Even Mission can't believe her own words.

"You will?"

"Yeah. I'll do it. I want to help, anyway I can. Since you've come into me and Big Z's lives, you've showed us so much. There's still so much suffering everywhere and I want to help."

"Mission...I'm so very proud of you."

"Thanks. That means alot you know."

After all the friendly farewells and the tears. Her friends, her family part. Now she has one more person to talk to. Somehow she knows that he's expecting her and her announcement.


	2. Chapter 2 Saying GoodBye

_Ok so here's my second chapter to my on going story. Please R and R. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Star Wars Characters. :(**

**Chapter 2 : Saying Good-bye**

_Carth Onasi. Pilot. Father. Soldier. Hero. Admiral. A man of many titles, decorated with many awards. _

The Admiral stands at ease, hands clasped behind his back. Seeming to be staring out the window at the endless amount of ships passing by. Over and over again, he replays the past few months in his head. The Endar Spire and its ambush. The destruction of Taris. Keira waking from her nightmare. Like a broken holocron, his brain skips from one memory of terror to one of joy. Confronting Malak. Finding Dustil. Kieras identity revealed. Their first kiss.

He winces slightly at the pain of remembering. Rubbing his forehead with his index and his thumb, he sighs lightly. What is troubling him so much that he has to think constently of the recent past? He can't put his finger on it, but somehow he knows his answer will arrive soon.

The familiar swoosh sound of the air-locked door is heard and the slender figure of a loved one appears next to him. Their reflections in the window almost seem to be dancing with the stars. Her smell, how it intoxicates him. Never really thinking about it until now, does he realize how much he enjoys it. Fresh fields, cool rain, all that's pure and good. Her presence, inviting and warm, like pure sunshine and gentle linen. It takes every bit of his soul to not reach out every time she's near. How he would love to just hold her forever, but she's a living, breathing being, and enjoys eating and sleeping as well.

"Hey beautiful." Onasi looks her way and fails an attempt at a smile.

Keira folds her arms and stares at him lovingly. "Hey yourself handsome."

A few minutes with ought any words spoken pass by as the pair continue to stare out the window. No one knowing who should talk first. What to say.

Forcefully, Carth sighs and turns to face Keira. Knowing that facing her will be the beginning of their good-bye. He shakes his head lightly and stares at the floor. The floor, everyones friend in a time of desperation and a moment lost for words.

"_I've been waiting for this moment. Well not like I wanted it to happen, but I guess you can say I anticipated it_."

Carth continues to stare at the floor. The moment he looks up at her, he knows he'll break. He can't break, she needs to know he's strong, that he can last, that he can wait.

_"_How could you have possibly known? I don't understand...I mean..."

"I don't need to be a Jedi to know somethings up. There were always signs, hints. The way you said or did things...I don't know I just knew. The worst part was this entire time I couldn't do a damn thing about it. You're just to head strong. Even if I would have mentioned it before, would that have changed your mind?!"

It was now Keira's turn to seek refuge in staring at the floor. They both know all too well that nothing could change her mind.

"That's what I thought."

"Carth...I don't know what to tell you."

Calmly he rushes over to her and holds her hands. His face pleading her to at least listen to him, to hear him out.

"Revan...Keira. You don't have to do this alone. Wait just a little while longer. The Senate will have to see that our plan makes sense. Then we can send a fleet, we can look for more jedi. You just need to give me more time. It's only been a few months since I've been Admiral..."

"Carth..."

His attempt failed and it weighs down on him, making it hard to breath or think. He's frantic now, rubbing his hands through his hair. Returning his gaze to the floor.

"I...uh...I don't know if I can go on with ought you. I mean, what is it you expect me to do? Keira, I'm so lost. We're suppose to give each other a future, a reason to have a future. If you're not here, what's my reason?"

With her hands shaking, she reaches for his wrist. It pains her to see him suffering this way. His once proud shoulders now slumped in defeat. His eyes constantly searching her own for answers. If she stares at him much longer, she won't be able to tare herself away.

"Carth, I'm so sorry. But this really is something I have to do. I need you to stay here and keep the Republic strong. I need you to gather more forces. There will come a time when I will need the Republic. When that time comes, I need to know that the Republic will have the necessary forces to deal with what is to come. Can you promise me this?"

Taking a deep breath, he tilts his head back and exhales. "Yes, I promise."

"Thank-you."

"Now, you have to make me a promise."

Studying his face, Keira doesn't even need to guess what it is he will ask of her. It's obvious.

"Promise me that you will return to me. No matter how long, no matter how hard. You won't give up."

"I promise, Carth. I will come back to you."

"I...uh...I love you. You know that right? I won't stop loving you either."

"I love you too, Carth."

Both their hearts torn and aching, the two lovers embrace and kiss each other passionately. Keira's attempts to leave go in vain, every time she tries to pull away, his arms flex and keep her from moving.

"Please, not yet. Let me hold you just a little longer."


	3. Chapter 3 Time

_Oooh Here's chapter 3. I'm getting better at this. Chapter 4 will be up soon. As usual, please R and R. Enjoy!!_

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Star Wars Characters.**

**Chapter 3 : Time**

_Nightmares. Why did he even bother trying to sleep anymore? If it wasn't one thing, it was another. If it wasn't that he couldn't sleep, then it was that he was having nightmares. If he wasn't having nightmares, then his brain was working over time. Tossing and turning, thinking and plotting, screaming and sweating. _

Again, Carth awakes from yet another nightmare panting, his heart pounding in his ears. The sweat blanketing his skin on his chest and forehead, slowly begins to bead and makes it way down the rest of his body. His appartment always seems so dark and empty when he awakes in fear.

He begins rubbing his neck and tilting his head from side to side.

"Might as well get up old man." Carth swings his legs over the side of his bed and wills himself to take a shower.

The floor feels so cold on his bare feet as he makes his way to the bathroom. In minutes the water is hot and inviting. His muscles loosing their tension. Resting his head against the wall, he goes over the events of his nightmare.

_A small slender figure standing in a darkened room. His heart racing. The figure reaches out for him. _

He rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. Laughing at himself for being so terrified of something so ridiculous. It doesn't make sense. He's been having these weird dreams ever since the Exile left Telos eight months ago. They never make sense, but always seem to have him waking up in the middle of the night.

He ends his shower, steps out and begins towelling himself dry. Studying himself in the mirror, he realises that his numerous scares don't look as defined as they once did. The blaster shot he had taken to his left shoulder during his time with Keira, had faded a great deal that he almost forgot it was there. The vibroblade scar that hugged against his right rib cage and abdomen was no longer a light pink, but a faded tan color. Not that he really cares about the appearances of these scares. It just reminds him how long Keira has been gone.

Carth wraps his towel around his waist and makes his way through his bedroom and towards the hall. Along with his promotion, came many privileges. One being a four bedroom apartment. He had insisted that he didn't need something so big, but it was something that apparently came with his new rank. Grinding his teeth, he had accepted.

The bedroom closest to the entrance, he had made into a guest room. Usually, Mission would use it when she would come to Telos to visit him. However, there was the odd soldier that didn't have somewhere to go when there was time off, so Carth would offer the room. Then there was the second room beside that one, which he had given to Dustil. Although, he wasn't around much. Due to the fact that he was now following his father's foot steps, Dustil had decided to become a soldier of the Republic. So whenever he did have some down time, Dustil stayed on Telos with his father.

Then there was the third room. His second office slash work out room. He really didn't know what to do with it, but felt that he had to use the space.

He reaches the living room and plops himself down on a sofa chair. He rests the back of his head on the comfort of the chair and stares at the ceiling.

"Now what?"

Nothing to do. He didn't have to be at his office for another three hours. Still nothing to do. For once, there's no paper work. Carth smirks as he finds himself actually wishing for paper work. At least he would be occupied. Glancing around the room, he realises that he hasn't really ever spent more then ten minutes in this very spot. Finding this an odd thought, he laughs out loud and sighs hard.

"Onasi. You're sitting in the dark, basically naked. Laughing by yourself."

Shaking his head in disbelief of his borderline insanity, he forces himself from the chair and back to his room.

"Guess I can at least get dressed."

Two hours later, after he's made his bed to military standards, washed the dishes and ate, he heads for his office. How he hates walking the long distance in his Admiral uniform. He wishes he could just pull his tattered orange jacket from retirement and walk with ought any glances. Although, he wouldn't be catching the eye of anyone today, seeing that it was even day break yet.

He pops his key card in the slot and the office door opens. From the corner of his eye, Carth can see that his assistant is just arriving as well. Her papers and bags slumping and slipping out from her arms. Smiling, he makes his way towards her, helping her pick up the mess on the floor. One by one he picks up her never ending load of office supplies.

"Carth, dear. You've always been such a nice young man."

"Young." He snorts. "You know, you're not much older then me Mrs. Lawson."

"True, true. But ten years is ten years sweetie."

She pats him lightly on the cheek and heads for her desk.

Curious, Carth finds himself a bit stung by her words, for reasons unknown to him. What was it about ten years that bugged him so much. Deciding it's not important, he shrugs it off and deposits Mrs. Lawsons supplies neatly on her desk.

Mrs. Lawson. Carth had met her here on Telos, working in the cantina. She had spotted the Admiral at the end of the bar, seemingly drowning his sorrows in ale. She had approached him and congratulated him on his heroic deeds. Somehow, he had managed to get her to tell him the story of her past. How she had lost her husband in the Mandolorian War and how she was struggling to keep food on the table for her and her daugher. With ought a moment of hesitation, Carth had offered her to become his assistant. He promised her that she would be well paid and that he would pay for her daughter to go to school. Still to this day, she could not get over his generosity. Because of this gentle and kind man, her young Alicia could now go to school. Oddly enough, Alicia and Mission had signed up for the same all girl school and were assigned to be roomates. The two had become inseparable friends.

Smacking his forehead with his palm, Carth admitted that he had forgot a data pad at home which contained the maintenance schedules for some of the fighter ships. He jogged back to his apartment picked up the data pad from his desk and headed back to work.

"Wow, you really are getting old."

Coming to a slow stride as he got near his office, Carth could feel that something was different. Not wrong. Just different. Again, he slides the key card into the slot and the door opens. To his surprise Mrs. Lawson greets him with a pleasant smile.

"Admiral. You seem to have a visitor."

"Huh? A visitor? At this time? Who is it?"

"A young woman. I told her to wait in your office and that you would be with her soon."

"Thank-you."

Nodding politely, the assistant continues her work. Carth pockets the key card and curses under his breath.

"Damnit Mission. I told you to visit after the exams."

Then it dawned on him. Mrs. Lawson knows what Mission looks like. Why would she say 'young woman' and not her name. Odd.


	4. Chapter 4 The Return

_Wow Chapter 4! I wrote 3 chapters in one night. Woot Woot. I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much ast the others. Please RR and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Star Wars Characters.**

**Chapter 4 : The Return**

_He remembers opening the door to his office and stepping in. He remembers thinking about how Mrs. Lawson referred to Mission as a 'young woman' and not by her name. What he doesn't remember, is the length of time he had been standing there. The entire time just staring at the 'young woman' standing in his office. The woman seems to busy staring at the sun as it slowly begins to rise from its slumber. To busy to notice Carth standing in the light of the doorway._

The figure stirs a bit, but continues staring out the window. Her arms still crossed, her face still hooded. Just now does he realise that the woman is wearing Jedi robes. A style that he hasn't seen before, but still they were Jedi robes. They grace her frame in a light tan and white. She seems to almost be producing a light source of her own. Her presence, her smell, too familiar.

Cautiously, he approaches her. "Keira? Keira, is that you?"

Slowly she raises her hands and pulls back her hood, letting her black hair envelope her shoulders. "Of course, handsome."

Carth doesn't move. He wants to. Wants to pull her close, kiss her hard and squeeze her tight. Still frozen in shock, he stands still. The past four years and eight months now playing over and over in his head. This can't be real. He must be having another nightmare. He has to will himself to wake up.

"Carth. Snap out of it. It's alright." Keira smiles warmly, knowing that he must be very confused.

He shakes his head lightly to bring himself back to reality. Only now does he notices that he has a blaster pointing right at her. During all of the confusion he must have pulled it out. Reflexes. At least he knew he still had those.

He holsters his blaster and takes a few more steps towards Keira. "You're really here aren't you?"

"Yes. I made a promise." She winks in his direction and then continues to gaze out the window.

Somehow, even with all her beauty, she looks different. Exhaustion, desperation, he wasn't sure. Her shoulders are slumped, her poster is tired and her skin is pale. Not pale to the naked eye, but pale in a way were one just seems worn out.

"When did you..."

Knowing very well he has many questions. She decides that for now, it is best to just give a short version. So tired, so much to say.

"Just now actually. Carth I have so much to tell you...but...uhhhh...but..."

The room seems to spin, the floor seems to dissapear. She looses her balance and her knees give out. She closes her eyes and waits to hear the 'thug' sound her body will make. To her surprise she never hits the floor.

"Keira! Are you alright?"

"I...uhhh...I'm ok."

She feels his strong hands holding her elbows. His body heat against her face as he holds her close. His big brown eyes staring at her in concern, scanning her for any visible injuries.

"Carth. I'm fine. I'm just..."

"Fine? You're not _fine_. You're exhausted. I'm taking you home. You need to rest."

Home. He said home. It's been so long since she's had a home. In her previous life as Revan, she had a home, but that was a life she couldn't remember. Keira thought she had a home once, but that life was a lie. The closest thing she ever really had to a home was the Ebon Hawk and that was hers no longer.

"Home?" Her eyes moistening.

"Yes Keira, home." Carth pulls her closer and wipes the tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. "You've always had a home with me and you always will. I'm going to take you there right now. Can you stand?"

She nods her head yes. He wraps an arm around her tiny waist and allows her to rest her head on his shoulder. The Admiral explains to his assistant that he is taking a short leave of absence for a week. He asks her to reschedule any appointments he might have for a later date and informs her that she might as well take the time off as well. Mrs. Lawson doesn't question him, but does comment on the beautiful lady at his side and smiles happily for him.

"Let me know if you need anything Admiral."

"I will Mrs. Lawson. Thank-you. Enjoy your time off."

With Keira still by his side, they begin the walk home. It is the first time he can actually say he was excited for the walk home.

They make it to the apartment with ought a word. The company of one another was all they needed. Fumbling through his pockets, Carth finally finds the key card and slides it in the slot. He leads Keira all the way to the bedroom. Gently he helps her into the bed, covers her with the white sheet and settles beside her.

Hours go by, but still he strokes her hair softly while she sleeps with her head resting on his lap. His guard never going down, not even for a second. Sitting with his back propped up against the bed frame, his left leg hanging from the mattress and his free hand on his trusty blaster. He continues to keep his gaze on the door. He's not about to let anyone come in here and take her away. Never.


	5. Chapter 5 Conversations and Surprises

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything...bah!**

**Chapter 5: Conversations and Surprises**

__

The Sun had risen and set again. However, he didn't leave her side. His hand was trembling under the wait of his blaster, pointing toward the door. There is no way to know how many hours had passed by. All he knows, is that he can't leave her side, have to let her rest, even if that means he has to stay up for days, on watch.

Hand trembling, he would not fail her.

Carth watches, as Keira mumbles in her sleep. She hasn't moved a muscle. She's apparently satisfied and comfortable in her current sleeping position or she's just too exhausted to even care. Sleeping deeply, her breaths are long and shallow, like the last deep inhales one would take before their death.

Her robes, he notes, are incredibly clean. Abnormally clean. So white and so tan, her clothing seems to glow. How can this be? Carth raises a brow to this thought.

"The Force?" It's really the only explanation he can come up with.

_A noise. A door opening. Realization. Someone's coming. Panic._

Carth carefully lifts Keira from his lap and rests her back onto the bed. He quietly makes his way to the side of the bedroom door and waits for this intruder.

_Again, panic._

What if this person is a dark Jedi? Or some unknown new threat? No matter. His mind is made up. No one is going to harm her or take her away. No one.

_Foot steps._

His back to the wall, he holds his breath and steadies his blaster. The door opens and a figure around his size walks into the darkened room. Carth lunges, latches his right arm around the intruder's neck and holds his weapon next to the person's temple. Instantly, hands go up in surrender.

Unable to control his anger and adrenaline, Carth's voice trembles as he speaks. "What are you doing in my home? You must have a death wish . . . "

Suddenly, the body under his grip that's gasping for air, seems familiar. A young man, his size. Dustil.

"Dad! What in the Force are you doing!?"

Carth relaxes his grip and steps back. "Dustil? What . . . what are you doing here? I could have killed you!"

"Yeah . . . I see that." Dustil takes the moment to rub his neck.

Carth takes a few steps toward his son and holsters his weapon. "Look . . . I . . . I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming home . . . and when you walked in . . . I thought . . . well I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry, Dustil."

"Look . . . dad . . . it's alright. Can you just tell me what's going on here? I mean what's got you all jumpy . . . ?" Dustil's words trail off as his eyes stray and land on a sleeping Revan. He spins back around and faces his father once more with a surprised expression.

Carth signals for his son to follow him out of the room.

"When did she get here? Did she say anything? Did she go past the Outer Rim? How is she? Does she need anything? I can help . . . "

"Whoa. Calm down son." Carth rests his hands on Dustils shoulders and gives him a light squeeze. "Listen. She got here yesterday. She hasn't said a word. Matter a fact, she's been sleeping the entire time. She's exhausted."

Carth slumps into a near by sofa chair, rubbing his hands over his tired face, as if this gesture will keep him awake longer. Resting his elbows on his knees, he sighs deeply and stares blankly into space.

Dustil takes the chair opposite of his father and relaxes. "So that's why you're in kill mode then?" He snorts and waits for his father to reply.

Carth shakes his head and then looks at his son warmly. "Yeah . . . I guess . . . She didn't really get a chance to tell me anything. So I don't know what I should be expecting. Who knows, there can be an army of Sith looking for her . . . or there can be some Dark Jedi hot on her trail . . . I don't know. Maybe there's even something worse then that after her . . . or . . . "

"Or maybe there's nothing." Dustil stares at Carth, holding his glare. "Look, dad. I'm not saying there's nothing after her, or that you have nothing to worry about. All I'm saying, is maybe that there is no threat. Maybe, she's back because whatever she was looking for out there, she found it and dealt with it."

Carth shakes his head at these words in disbelief. "I...I don't know. It just seems too good to be true you know?"

Silence.

Carth takes a deep breath and exhales. "So, son. What brings you home?"

"Well. We're getting a month off of training. We've been training for six months straight now, so they decided to give us a bit of down time. I decided to come back here, if that's ok with you?" Dustil stares at his feet. Now that Revan is back, he half expects his father to push him out the door.

"Ok? You have to ask? Dustil. You know better then that. This is your home. You don't have to ask to stay here."

Shocked at his father's statement and relieved, Dustil smiles lightly. "I know . . . I just figured since . . . well you know . . . "

"Since Keira's back that I wouldn't want you around?" Carth makes his way over to his son and rests a firm hand on his shoulder. "You will always be my son and you will always be wanted and welcome here."

"Thanks . . . dad."

Carth gives his son a nod. "All your things are still in your room. There are fresh towels in the fresher. Oh and if you're hungry, you might have to eat out . . . I don't really eat here much."

Dustil heads for his room and then stops. He turns on his heel and stares at his father. "Hey, dad?"

Carth glances at his son, acknowledging him. "Yeah, what is it?"

Young deep brown eyes scan the room, as if embarrassed. "I was thinking . . . well you look drained. I can keep watch you know. I won't fall asleep or anything like that. I'm really good with my blaster now." Dustil whips out his weapon and twirls it in his hand.

Carth seems to give this suggestion some thought. This young man standing before him, like staring at a younger version of himself. Rubbing his hands through his hair, he makes his decision.

"Yeah . . . you're right. I have a feeling things are going to get crazy round here. Tell you what. I'll catch a few hours of sleep. If I'm not up in a few hours, come and wake me."He pats his son on the back as he makes his way past him down the hall.

"Don't worry dad. I'm an Onasi."

Dustil's eyes follow his fathers figure as he makes his way to his room. He can't help but feel some sort of pride, knowing that his father went as far as to trust him with this _task_. It was up to him, Dustil Onasi, to protect both the Admiral and Revan.


	6. Chapter 6 Peace

_I know it's been quite some time since I updated this story. So I hope you enjoy the two new chapters I have added. More to come soon. So no I have not abandonned this fic ;)_

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything here accept for Keira**

**Chapter 6: Peace**

_Sleep. A deep, dreamless endless abyss of relaxation. No nightmares. No visions. No worries. No torment. No despair. Nothing. Just absolute darkness in which time does not matter. Peace._

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Rejuvenated, Keira awakes from her sleep. Her eyes focus on the rise and fall of Carth's chest. She assumes that he must have fallen asleep sometime ago. How long had she been asleep? A few hours? A day? More?

She realizes the thoughts that must be going through the Admirals mind. Gingerly, she brushes aside the few strands of hair in his face. He seems to look exactly the same since she last saw him. He still has all his gentle and rugged features. She smiles warmly to herself, happy to be at his side.

A flash of green near his collar line catches her eye. She tugs gently at his shirt's neckline to reveal the source of what has caught her attention.

A pendent on a silver chain. Not just any pendent either. She recognizes this necklace, it was the one she had given to him as a gift. She had it forged from the same Green Crystal she used to fashion her double bladed light saber.

_Months had passed since Keira and her followers were sent on a deadly mission, one that might claim their lives. The Jedi council on Dantooine had basically forced this upon her and her friends. They were to find the Star Forge and defeat Malak. _

_They searched planet after planet, looking for the lost Star Maps. Then tragedy, the crew of the Ebon was captured, taken aboard the Leviathan and tortured by the treater and mad man Saul Karath_.

_It was on that ship that the crew learnt of Keira's true self. It was also, on that same ship that Bastila had been captured by Malak._

_However, they pushed forward and found themselves searching the last planet on their list, looking for the last Star Map. Manaan, a beautiful planet. It was on that planet, in the city of Ahto, where Keira and Carth had made amends. _

_Realizing that this mission would probably end her life, Keira had given Carth the necklace._

"_What's this?" He asked, holding a tiny package in his hands._

_She smiled warmly at him, trying to contain her excitement. "A gift." _

_Amused, the pilot began unwrapping the package. "I can see that. What for? Is there some holiday here I don't know about?"_

_Keira just continued to stare at him, waiting. She knew he would understand._

_A light green glow appears as he opens the lid to the box. His brow does a mix dance between confused and surprised._

"_I have to say. I'm a bit confused here." He holds the long, slender, silver chain out in front of him to get a better look at it. "It's beautiful, but still . . . why are you giving me this?"_

_Embarrassment. He doesn't understand and now she'll have to explain._

_Keira turns her back to him, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. "It's a part of my Crystal. It's a part of me. This way here . . . I'll . . . I'll always be with you."_

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Gently, she rubs the tiny gem between her fingers, happy to know that he still treasures this, her gift, her life, their love.

Turning her attention to the window she scans the horizon. The Sun had set long ago. Bright stars now cover the night sky, like little diamonds shimmering in the dark. Concluding that she probably needs a shower, she leaves her pilot to continue his sleep.

The sound of the shower in the fresher startles Carth. Bolting into a sitting position, he frantically searches the room with his eyes. Realizing that Keira's in the refresher, he shakes off the feel of dread.

_A flash of green_. He twists the green crystal between his thumb and index and then tucks it back beneath the safety of his shirt.

Carth steps out of bed and studies his clothing. "I've been in the same damn clothes for two days now." He concludes to at least change his shirt, which he removes and tosses aside. While searching through his drawers he hears his bedroom door open.

"Dad? You up yet?"

Dustil. He had almost forgot he was home.

"Uh . . . yeah. I'm over here." He waves a hand out from behind a closet door. "Do you need something?"

"Nope. Just following orders. You told me to wake you up in a few . . . "

Dustil pears around the door to see his father rummaging through some drawers, shirtless. His eyes scan his father's torso. It's the first time that he can actually recall ever seeing his father with ought a shirt.

The sight before him is hard to swallow. The remnants of battle, everywhere. There's what seems to be an exit wound scar from a blaster on his left shoulder blade. Another scar makes its way down the right side of his back and toward the front of his rib cage. Dustil can also make out the clear rigid marks of teeth, from some kind of creature he has no knowledge of, on the back of his left triceps.

He finds himself staring at his father, opened-mouthed, finding more scars.

"Son? You ok?" Carth gazes at the young man, who seems to be suddenly ill.

"Holy Sith spit. What the hell happened to you?" Dustil squints. He didn't want it to come out quite that way. "I mean . . . sorry . . . I didn't mean it that way. It's just that . . . wow . . . it looks like you've been through hell. No offence."

Carth chuckles at his son's remarks, understanding what he must be thinking. "No, no. It's alright. I really do have quite the collection, don't I?" The Admiral pulls a black shirt over his head.

"Did you get all those during the Jedi Civil War?" Dustil relaxes and allows himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No . . . no . . . Well I got some during those times. Some from the Mandalorian War and some from when . . . when Telos was attacked. I tend to forget I have so many. A lot of them have faded with time . . . I guess."

Feeling a bit awkward, Carth clears his throat and tries to change the subject. "Uhh . . . well, what's your plans for the day?"

The young man shakes his head and stands. "Actually, I was kind of hoping to meet Revan . . . Uhh . . . I mean Keira again. The last time I saw her was on Korriban. I really don't think I gave off a first good impression. That is if you don't mind."

Carth stares at his son taken aback and smiles. "No not at all. Of corse."

"It's just that you only talked about her when I asked about her." Dustil begins walking back and forth past his father. "And when you told me about her . . . I don't know . . . At first, I wanted to hate her. Then that changed."

He stops and stares at the fresher door. " I wanted to understand . . . why didn't she turn back to her mantel when she could have? Why did she come for me? Just so many questions . . . "

"I know she'll be happy to answer any questions you might have. But she just got back. Just give her sometime, Dustil." The Admiral makes his way toward the bedroom door. "Tell you what. Lets order some food. I'm sure it will do us all some good to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

The younger Onasi takes one last look at the fresher door and follows suit. "Yeah. Sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome All

**Blatant0 : I'm very pleased to know that you are enjoying this story so much. I thought that the necklace in the last chapt. was a nice touch as well ;) I'm also pleased to know that you are interested in my character developement here, it's very important for this story. Also, I have another fanfic, called kotor : A new beginning. It's basically my version of the w/t for the game. It might interest you. It has Keira in it ;)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything here accept the story line...oh and Keira and Layla, they are mine muahaha!**

**Chapter 7: Welcome All**

_Where to start? So much to say. So many discoveries. Where to start? From the beginning? From what mattered the most? What did matter most? What was most important? Everything that she had discovered or had done, linked each other somehow. Everything mattered, had a meaning, had a story with a beginning and an end. Where to start? _

So many thoughts run through her mind as she reapplies her layers clothing. _Tan and white, what was it about tan and white?_ This outfit itself had history. There were reasons as to why she picked out this particular collection of robes. However, at the moment, she could safely discard telling at least that story for the time being.

_Tan and white_. Keira wore the usual Jedi robes, but hers are different in many ways. Her tunic is a light tan trimmed in white, her leggings are an off-white and her boots are the same color as her tunic. It's her main robe that sets her apart from most Jedi. It's extremely long and a very bright white. Still to this day, she can't understand how it's constant dragging doesn't allow it to become completely ruined and filthy.

Deciding to finally join Carth and Dustil for a bite to eat, she leaves the room and heads down the hall. Her trained ears can hear the faint sounds of laughter coming from the dinning room. How it warms her heart to know that these two men can laugh together again.

"I'm telling you. I've never felt so sorry for a droid in my life!" Carth brushes tears of laughter from his eyes, while Dustil attempts to stop laughing and fails miserably.

Not wanting to interrupt their moment, Keira simply lounges against the frame of the room and smiles warmly.

Both of the mens laughter come to a halt when they notice her in the entrance. At that very moment, both father and son rise from their chair to acknowledge her presence. Briskly, the Admiral moves to the side of the table and offers her a chair.

"Hey, glad to see you up and about. I bet you're hungry."

The three of them dine together, at the same time conversing about their memorable times. Most of the conversation held by Carth, explaining in great detail some of their most intriguing encounters. Dustil with his arms folded, seems to be drinking it in.

"So Mission ends up volunteering to place a plasma grenade along with some synthetic odor in a back pack. Being the stealthy little runt that she is, she actually managed to place the pack on a pile of bones undetected. Next thing you know, we're covered in Rancor guts."

The dinning room is filled once more with laughter and the three of them exhale, as if trying to ward off another fit of laughs.

Peering over at the former Sith Lord, Dustil starts to open his mouth wanting to ask the so many questions he has for her. Then, as quickly as the thought had occurred, he decides against it and shakes off his curiosity for the time being.

Keira clears her throat and straightens her posture. "Well, lets get to it."

Both of the men give each other a quick glance of confusion and then return their gaze to her. Carth folds his arms over his chest and leans into his chair. "Did we miss something?"

Keira raises her brow in his direction. "Oh come now, you guys aren't fooling anyone." Again, father and son exchange a glance of confusion.

"I'm actually quite surprised that you two haven't bombarded me with thousands of questions by now." She snorts lightly, shaking her head. "Hmm . . . I'm a little insulted."

Speechless, the two men continue to stare at her. They had come to the agreement not to ask her anything right away, feeling that she probably needed the time to get use to being back, so to speak.

"We figured that you probably needed sometime and space."

Keira rolls her eyes and adjusts the sleeves to her robe. "Carth, please. I've been gone for nearly five years. I've had nothing but time and space. You of all people should know that when there's something that needs to be done . . . "

"You have to deal with it right away." Carth rests his elbows against the surface of the table. "Listen sister. I know you want to get things underway, but don't you think you should take a breather first?"

"I had a breather. I slept for two nights." Feeling his distress for her, she reaches over and rests her hand on his forearm. "I'm fine, really. I just think that there are some things we need to discuss."

Feeling a bit out of place here, Dustil coughs lightly. "If you want, I can go."

Keira laughs lightly at his comment. "Don't be silly. Stay." The room grows silent as Keira goes through her thoughts. _Where to begin? How to explain everything? And what about . . . _

"Excuse me, Keira?"

She finds herself staring into big brown curious eyes. Does he really know how much like his father he really is?

"I was just wondering . . . well that is if you don't mind telling us . . . cause I'm sure my dad wants to know to . . . " Dustil rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes?"

"How did you get here? Well what I meant to ask is . . . "

_The Force works wonders. This is where to begin. _

"It's alright, Dustil. I know what you meant. How did I manage to get from the Outer Rim to Telos with no ship?" She rises from her chair and heads for the near by window. Clasping her hands behind her back, she takes in the sights of the Sun rise. The rays slowly reach out and begin to embrace all from darkness.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

The two men wait patiently for her response, fallowing her every movement with their eyes. Time seems to slow down as they wait for her to answer. How did she manage to get to Telos with no ship?

"Well, that's easy. The Ebon Hawk."

In shock, Carth repeats her like an echo, trying to register her answer. "The Ebon Hawk?"

She glances over her shoulder and nods. "Yes." Returning her attention to the view outside, she begins her explanation. "While I was exploring a planet in the Outer Rim Territories called Ziost, I ran into an old friend."

"Layla." Realization hits Carth. "The Jedi Exile." She had kept her promise. She had found Revan and she had dispatched his message.

"_Simply tell her that . . . that Carth Onasi is waiting for her."_

"Where is she? Is she alive? Is...is she here?" Not only had she found Revan, but she had done the next best thing, brought her back, back to him. Carth can see the reflection of Keira's smile in the window glass. Relieved, he lets out a small sigh.

"She's alive. And yes she is here. The Ebon Hawk is at the docking station."

Confused, the Admiral rises from his chair and walks to her side. Holding her by the arms, he gently turns her body to face him. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Again, she smiles at him. "I was going to, in your office, but then I just felt so weak. So drained." Gently she lifts her palm and rubs the side of his face. "It doesn't matter now. However, I should contact her and the others and let them know that I've found you. They were afraid that you might have left for Onderon for a while."

Carth and Keira decide to head to the docking bay, while Dustil resolves to stay home and catch some sleep. Usually, the docks are bustling with citizens, but do to the fact that it is still very early, they manage to make it to the Ebon Hawk in record time. Keira quickly boards the ramp and heads inside the ship. Carth on the other hand, takes his time, and stops to admire this ship he use to pilot and at one time called home.

He slides his palm alongside the belly of the ship. His eyes squint and his lip curls when he notices a fair amount of damage along the Hawk's body. "What did they put you through huh?"

"Carth? You coming?" Keira's head pops out from the loading ramp searching for him.

"Uhh . . . yeah." Carth pockets his hands and heads for the ramp.

"You already know Layla." Keira gestures to a woman about her age, in brown and tan robes. What is with the tan? She's exactly the way he remembers her, a few inches shorter then Keira, shoulder length blond hair, pale gray eyes and fair skin.

"Of corse. I owe you my thanks." He offers his hand and she accepts. "I wasn't sure you would ever find her, but you did. You have my gratitude."

Layla squeezes his hand a little harder and takes a step forward. "You don't have to thank me. It was an honour. Plus, she was a big help. We wouldn't have made it back without her." The Exile smiles and then releases her grip.

Keira clears her throat and then motions to two men dressed in Jedi robes. Their robes have no trace of tan, just a subtle amount of grey and off white. "You probably remember these two as well."

A man with dark hair steps forward, hands clasped behind his back and stares up at him. He's about half a foot shorter and fifty pounds lighter then the Admiral, but still Carth can sense a great deal of wit, conning and spirit from him.

"Atton Rand." The two shake hands. "So you use to pilot this ship at one time huh?"

Annoyed, Carth glares at the new pilot. "Yeah. And at least when I was flying her, she remained in one piece."

Atton's eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. "A bit testy are we?" Carth was annoyed before, but now he's most definitely aggravated . "Testy? I don't get testy..."

Seeing that this can quickly escalate, Keira grabs Carth by the arm and introduces him to Layla's ever loyal Disciple. "And this is Mical."

"Please to meet you. I've heard many things about you. It's an honour." The Disciple quickly brushes over to the Admirals side and shakes his hand. "I've never heard of someone rising through the Republic ranks so fast as you have Admiral."

Carth stares down at this young blond man. Why is it that all of Layla's crew are so thin and short? "Uhh...thanks...Nice to meet you too."

"Ok, just a few more people to meet. The rest you know." Keira continues leading him through the ship. Carth raises a confused brow in her direction.

"I know?" They round a corner and head to the woman's bunk room. "Yeah. T3 and HK. I have no doubt that you do not care to get reacquainted with HK." She snorts and tugs on his arm signalling for him to keep following. They enter the room and find a woman sitting on the floor playing with explosives.

"Uhh...I would be careful if I were you." The red headed woman points to some grenades on the floor near their feet. "I really don't feel like peeling anyone of the floors and walls today, thanks."

"Carth, this is Mira."

"That's my name."

Mira flashes a smile at Keira and stands seductively, as usual. The little ex-bounty hunter doesn't extend her hand and neither does Carth. Strangely, he finds himself unusually uncomfortable. Nothing is said and no one moves. Just silence. Carth finds himself feeling more awkward by the second, he can feel Mira looking him over, up and down.

Feeling his anxiety Keira breaks the silence. "Ok. Lets go meet the mechanic."

_Thank the Force._

They wind their way back down the hall and towards the back of the Hawk. "She's odd." Carth finds himself blurting out.

Keira breaks into a fit of laughter. "What makes you say that?"

The Admirals face contorts into disgust. "Oh please. You can't tell me you didn't notice any of that." Keira on the other hand, has become amused with the whole situation. "Whatever are you talking about?" Again, a fit of laughter.

In shock, Carth eyes scan what's left of what use to be the garage. He can't believe how much damage these people have done to_ his _ship. More and more he feels like he's going to loose it. Again, he feels a tug at his arm. "And last but not least, Bao-Dur."

"A pleasure Admiral." The two men shake hands firmly. "I know you must be worried about the ships current condition. I'm doing my best to restore her to her original state."

Carth smiles and points to the Zabrak with his free hand. "Now this guy, I like." Bao-Dur nods and releases the Admirals hand. "I'm sorry, but if there's nothing you need..."

Carth nods in agreement and pats the mechanic on the back. "No, no. By all means, please continue. Let me know if you need a hand with anything."

The pair make their way back to the main hold where the ships current crew wait for them. Seeing all of them in one room, Carth remembers how cramped it can get in here. He remembers how tight it was when Keira's crew inhabited this ship.

"Can I make a suggestion?" The groups eyes rest on him. "Two of the apartments across the hall from me are empty. How about I arrange it so that you can all stay there?" The crew disgust it amongst themselves and agree that it's probably best.

"Admiral, with all do respect. If you don't mind, I would prefer to stay aboard the ship. I have things to tend to and I would prefer not to leave the Hawk or the droids unattended." The Zabrak, Carth notes has a very good point. Usually, he would have protested against something like this, but he knows Bao-Dur is right.

"Very well, but if you change your mind..." Carth rests a hand on the mechanics shoulder, trying his best to make him feel welcome.

"Yes, Admiral, I will let you know."

Plz Remember to Review...thank yousss :D


End file.
